


《假如生活欺骗了你》番外

by ARuiYa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 良堂 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARuiYa/pseuds/ARuiYa
Relationships: 良堂
Kudos: 2





	《假如生活欺骗了你》番外

开春之后，天气逐渐回暖。假期结束，周九良又回到了学校继续工作，教学组组长的任务并不轻松，无论是工作量还是难度都比之前的工作棘手一些。周九良终于知道何九华的管理天赋体现在哪了，那家伙当组长的时候看起来轻轻松松还有闲时间经常去酒吧，工作也从没出过什么差错。看来自己还是差的远啊，没那么得心应手。

新学期学校订了新校服，可能是因为数目出了差错，多出来了几套放在周九良办公室，好几天了也没人过问。周九良本来没有在意，直到今天早上，打扫卫生的阿姨说要拿走处理掉，周九良才注意到这件事。他看着那几套校服，忽然心念一动，鬼使神差的挑了一套比较大的校服，跟阿姨说：“这套我留下了，剩下的您处理吧。”

晚上回家，周九良刚回家就去了卧室，偷偷地把什么东西藏进了衣柜。孟鹤堂在厨房没看见，和往常一样招呼九良赶紧去洗手然后帮忙把菜端上桌。周九良在卧室应了一声，就出去帮忙了。

晚饭过后，孟鹤堂洗了澡窝在沙发上看电视，周九良收拾完碗筷也进了客厅在孟鹤堂身边坐下，笑着看他。

孟鹤堂转过头去，眨了眨眼睛，投去一个疑问的眼神。

周九良的笑容带着一丝狡黠，轻轻的叫了一句：“孟哥”。

孟鹤堂的表情楞了一下，周九良只有在想要他的时候才会这么叫他，不知不觉这已经成了两个人之间的暗号。孟鹤堂脸红了，但他没躲，冬天的时候他俩都忙，每天回家都已经很累了，除了亲亲抱抱也没有精力做什么其它的事情，算一算，还真的有很长一段时间没...孟鹤堂也有些心痒。

既然如此也没什么好矫情的，孟鹤堂红着脸伸出了双手说：“去卧室好不好，你抱我过去。”

周九良没说话，一把抱起孟鹤堂进了卧室，把人放在床上。然后转身从衣柜里拿出了一件崭新的校服上衣，凑到孟鹤堂跟前撒娇似的说：“孟哥，穿给我看好不好。”

孟鹤堂的脸一下子红了，他就是个傻子也能猜到周九良想做什么，下意识的拒绝：“...不要，我都快三十的人了...穿这个像什么样子。”

“谁说的，堂堂这么好看”周九良没打算放弃，“穿上给我看好不好，就这一次。”

孟鹤堂没说话，但也没动。周九良知道小兔子这是同意了，就是害羞不敢开口。索性自己动手脱去了孟鹤堂所有衣服，浑身上下只留一条内裤，然后套上了校服外套。

孟鹤堂坐在床上脸红的低着头，校服下摆很长遮住了下身隐秘的位置，只露出两条细长的双腿。孟鹤堂生的好看，显年轻，穿上这身竟一点违和感都没有，真的像是一个中学生一般。周九良就这么看着，感觉气血一阵翻涌，不由控制，鼻子里流下了一行红色的液体。

孟鹤堂本来羞窘到不行，他看不见自己的样子，只觉得自己现在一定很可笑。羞耻的感觉让他更不知所措，双手胡乱的绞着袖子。直到看见周九良呆呆的看着他，竟然还流鼻血了，孟鹤堂没忍住直接“噗”的笑出了声。

周九良听见笑声才回过神来，赶紧拿过纸巾擦拭，转身进了浴室冲洗，身后还隐隐能听到孟鹤堂的笑声。周九良懊恼自己怎么这么丢人，回到卧室，看见孟鹤堂还是那样坐着看他，眼里带着笑意。

周九良有些恼羞成怒的扑了过去把孟鹤堂压倒在床上，胡乱的吻着他，像是小孩子在撒娇发脾气。此时此刻孟鹤堂已经不觉得害羞了，情侣之间的小情趣而已，周九良既然喜欢，那他当然也乐意，甚至可以...再做些什么。

这么想着，孟鹤堂双手抵住周九良的前胸，让两个人微微分开一段距离，然后看着他的眼睛慢慢的眨了眨眼，轻轻的说了一句：“周老师。”然后满意的看到了周九良一瞬间瞪大的双眼和滚动的喉结。

周九良好像有点不会思考了，大脑一片空白。他一把抓住孟鹤堂的手拉到头顶两侧，慢慢俯下身，紧紧盯着小兔子的眼睛说：“你刚叫我什么？再说一遍。”

孟鹤堂觉得自己好像玩大了，但都到这一步了可不能怂，他挺起上身吻了一下周九良的喉结，然后慢慢的说：“周老师，我犯错了吗？你要怎么罚我？”说罢还咬了咬自己的下唇。

周九良表示这还能忍他就不是个男人。

没等孟鹤堂反应过来，周九良就以最快的速度脱掉衣服，重新压了上来。孟鹤堂感觉有什么硬硬的东西抵在自己的小腹，随即也兴奋了起来，双腿缠上周九良的腰，不安分的扭动着。

周九良呼吸急促了起来，他简直要被今天的小兔子逼疯了。“啪”的一声，大手拍了一下孟鹤堂的臀肉让他不要乱动，手指从内裤边缘伸进去做扩张。

两个人都忍了好久，今天难免有些激动，孟鹤堂更是一声又一声甜腻腻的让他快进来。周九良的汗水布满额头，但还是强忍着扩张，不能让小兔子因为着急受伤，索性吻上孟鹤堂叫个不停的嘴唇，舌头探进去让他说不出话来，另一只手隔着校服的布料揉弄着胸前的红豆。

乳头渐渐挺立起来，布料摩擦顶端的感觉让孟鹤堂一激灵，但他还是更喜欢周九良直接触碰他。情迷意乱中，双手胡乱的就要解开拉链，想要把校服脱掉。

周九良看出他的意图了，握住双手拉到头顶不让孟鹤堂继续动，自己低头隔着校服含住了那个突起的地方，使劲一吸，孟鹤堂的眼角就红了，没忍住哼了一声，身体微微颤抖。周九良还是没放过，直到这两边的布料都被口水洇湿了一块，隐隐约约能看见里面的景色，色情极了。

孟鹤堂早就硬了，却一直得不到抚慰，后穴也越发的痒了起来，孟鹤堂实在忍不住，声音带着哭腔：“呜呜呜...九良...快进来，进来好不好...呜呜...给我”

周九良看扩张的差不多了，抽出手指，扒掉碍事的内裤，让孟鹤堂转过身去趴跪着，臀部高高翘起，然后用自己的硬物在孟鹤堂的臀缝中磨蹭。

“呜呜呜...九良”孟鹤堂把手伸到背后主动掰开臀肉，像在邀请。

“叫我什么？”周九良眼睛发红，浅浅的进去了一个头部，又退了出来。

“...老师，周老师...周老师...啊！”话音未落，周九良就猛地用力，全部顶了进去，直接顶到最深的地方。孟鹤堂发出一声高亢的尖叫，身前在没有触碰的情况下直接射了出来，点点白浊喷射到了校服上。

周九良停了一会儿等小兔子缓过来，然后不顾还在痉挛的后穴直接大开大合的抽插了起来，安静的卧室里响起了令人羞耻的水声。孟鹤堂被过头的快感逼得浑身颤抖，嘴里胡乱的叫着，一会儿是“九良”，一会儿是“老师”，他发现每次叫老师的时候周九良都会更用力的顶几下，孟鹤堂害怕了，他被这猛烈的快感折磨的要疯了，索性咬住嘴唇不发出任何声音。每当这个时候，周九良都会长驱直入，把自己的硬物埋在最深处，转着圈磨蹭着，俯在背上去吻他的耳垂，让他开口，孟鹤堂被磨的眼泪都出来了，只能带着哭腔叫出声，又换来周九良新一轮猛烈的顶撞。

反复几次，孟鹤堂实在受不住了，哭喊着又射了出来，身子软下来趴在床上喘气。身上的校服已经皱皱巴巴的不像样子了，半穿不穿的挂在孟鹤堂身上，前襟上的白液提醒着两个人刚刚的疯狂。周九良也没再忍，抽出来射在了校服上。

俯下身和小兔子接了个甜甜蜜蜜的吻，周九良脱掉了那件被玩的不成样子的校服，抱着孟鹤堂去浴室清理。

淋浴一开，热水哗啦哗啦的冲下来，孟鹤堂累坏了靠在周九良肩膀上任他清理。周九良摸着孟鹤堂的后背，摸着摸着又有些忍不住，猛地将孟鹤堂抵在浴室的墙上，不顾小兔子哭着求饶又做了一次，直到孟鹤堂嗓子都哭哑了，尖叫着高潮却再也射不出任何东西的时候，才放过他。

抱着直接累晕过去的小兔子，周九良有点内疚自己把人欺负过头了，只能老老实实把两个人清理干净，抱着孟鹤堂钻进被窝，搂着他睡着了。

第二天周九良去上班了，顺便帮孟鹤堂请了一天假。孟鹤堂看着床上这件皱皱巴巴散发着石榴花味道的校服，恨不得一把扔出窗外，最后还是气鼓鼓的扔进了洗衣机，洗好晾干放进了衣柜最深处。


End file.
